Resurrection
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Zangya is given a second chance at life thanks to Goku and his family. One of the conditions is she has to find a mate. Read to find out who the mystery suitor is. Rated M for language, violence, Sexual references, and strong sexuality.
1. Prologue Second Chance

**Prologue**

**Second Chance**

A green skinned woman with long orange hair, blue eyes, and dressed in rather revealing clothing stood in King Yemma's office.

"You asked for me," she asked.

"Yes," said Yemma, a big bearded giant, "Because he sees the good in your heart, Goku has asked for you to have a second chance at life. Plus he felt sorry that you were betrayed by Bojack. Should you choose to accept, you only get to stay on these conditions."

"What are they?" asked Zangya.

"One; you stay on your good behavior," said Yemma, "Two; Though not required, you should find a mate."

"Can it be someone I wish back from Hell?" asked Zangya.

"Don't see why not as long as you keep him in check," said Yemma, "Who did you have in mind?"

"I do not want to reveal that yet if that is all right," said Zangya, "I want to us the dragonballs to revive him."

"All right," said Yemma, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir," said Zangya, "I accept this offer."

"Very well," said Yemma, stamping Zangya's file, "Remember the conditions well."

Zangya bowed as her halo disappeared. Goku walked in to escort Zangya from the premises.

"Are you looking forward to this?" asked Goku.

Zangya nodded.

"I am thankful," she said.

"It was actually my wife's idea," said Goku, "You can thank her when we get there. She has arranged for a encapsulated house to be put nearby. So we'll be neighbors."

"I like that," said Zangya.

They flew off toward Mt. Paozu...


	2. Chapter 1 The Welcoming Committee

**Chapter One**

**The Welcoming Committee**

Goku and Zangya landed outside of his house. Chi-Chi stood outside. Looking at Zangya with slight apprehension.

"You are Chi-Chi?" asked Zangya.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Zangya gently gripped one of her hands.

"Thank you for telling Goku to give me another chance," she said, "I have every intention of turning over a new leaf."

Chi-Chi's eyes softened.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, "Dinner is ready if you're all hungry."

Zangya sat at the table with Goku's family. Gohan kept shooting looks of slight skepticism in her direction. Pan and Videl did not know what to make of her. While Goten (**A/N:For this story, he is 16 with raging hormones**) on the other hand kept eying her up and down, especially her bosom. Zangya felt slightly uncomfortable with this, but pretended not to notice. The meal of the day was Several roasted Turkeys, Lamb, Pork, Beef, Chicken, Rice, etc. Everything to satisfy a Saiyan, two Demi-Saiyans, a Quarter Saiyan, two Humans, and an ex-Space Pirate.

"Wow, Chi-Chi," said Zangya, "Been a long time since I had a home cooked meal. You oughta sell your recipes to cook books and what not."

"Thank you for the compliments Zangya," said Chi-Chi, "But I'm happy just cooking for my family."

"Is there anway you can teach me how to cook meals this good?" asked Zangya.

"That's part of the arrangement," said Chi-Chi.

Zangya smiled.

"That's awesome," she said. "I look forward to it."

Chi-Chi smiled.

Dinner had wrapped up. Zangya decided to help Chi-Chi.

"You don't have to help me," said Chi-Chi, "You are a guest."

"Part of my arrangement is to find a mate," said Zangya, "I have to learn from the best on how to be a good mate."

"Very true," said Chi-Chi, "Good thing you insisted. So you were once one of the bad guys?"

A look of regret formed on Zangya's face.

"Yes," she said, "Can we please not speak further of that?"

"Sure," said Chi-Chi, "I understand."

"So how long have you and Goku been married," asked Zangya.

"Many years," said Chi-Chi, "We've known each other since childhood."

"Ah," said Zangya.

They continued washing dishes, until they were all cleaned...


	3. Chapter 2 New HomeZangya's Wish

**Chapter Two**

**New Home/Zangya's wish**

Goku escorted Zangya to her new house.

"Well, I hope you like your new house," said Goku.

"Does not look so bad so far," said Zangya.

"I'd give you a tour but I need to head home," said Goku.

"No worries," said Zangya, "Head on home to your wife. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Goku waved and flew off. Zangya walked inside and switched a light on. Outside it looked a lot like Goku's house, except it was a three story. Had several bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, as well as a playroom and laundry room. Plus what kind of house would be without a bathroom right? Anyway, Zangya had a pretty decent idea why there was a playroom and more than one bedroom. She smiled to herself. She walked up to the master bedroom. She tested the mattresses softness with her hand and smiled. It was a four poster with blood red drapes and covers.

Zangya stripped her clothes off until she was only in a pair of blue panties, she then crawled in bed and smiled.

'_You will be mine soon enough_, _All I need is to find the Dragonballs_,' she thought.

With that,she fell asleep...

Zangya got up and made some toast with Orange juice. She had big plans for today. She got in the shower and then got dressed. She was going to search for the dragonballs. She has psychic powers so she had no need for a Dragon Radar. She set off sensing the first dragonball...

Lucky for Zangya the first dragonball was at the base of Mt. Paozu. It was the one star dragonball. She smiled then slipped it into her pouch.

"That's one down," she said as she took off into the sky.

She then began to search for the next dragonball. She had not flown long when she sensed the next ball in Satan City. She locked on, finding it on top of a building. It was the four star ball. She collected it and then flew off, continuing her search. The third one turned out to be in a block of ice in the Tsumisumbri Mountains. She pried the block of ice from the glacier, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Damn, should have brought a coat," she muttered.

She held the block firmly and powered up. The heat became intense enough to melt the ice. The ball turned out to be the seven star. She smiled as she put it away, and took off. The signature from the next ball came from within a pink house on an island, that said KAME HOUSE on the front. She had heard about Master Roshi.

She tiptoed through the place until she found what she was looking for; the two star ball, while trying not to listen to the disturbing sounds coming from the bathroom where the old man was. As she flew off, the first thing out of her mouth was, "Dirty old coot."

The next ball, the three star ball she found in the desert. It was just in a mound of dust. She dusted it off and put it away.

"That was easy," she said.

Suddenly, a T-Rex with a funny crown around its head.

"Shit," said Zangya as she took off.

The T-Rex chased and tried to bite, but Zangya blasted it back, knocking it over. She flew off as quick as she could.

"Fucking lizard has foul breath," she muttered.

The six star was in a storage room in in Capsule Corp. She had to suppress her Ki as she snuck into the a room nearby, turned out to be a bedroom, where a purple haired teenager was napping, so she tiptoed, in the room next door she could hear heavy breathing and sensed Ki. So she assumed someone was training. She found the ball on the boys desk. It was the five star ball. As she was leaving she heard a rather disturbing sound; a feminine voice moan erotically and gasp, "Oh Vegeta." Then someone softly growl in a masculine tone.

Zangya sweat dropped as she tiptoed out.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, as she flew off, "Well, almost there anyway."

Eventually, the final signature brought her near Goku's house. There was like a small decaying hut. Goku had told her that it had once belonged to Grandpa Gohan. She went inside, almost sneezing on the dust. She found the six star ball under an old tattered curtain.

She picked it up, and kissed it with joy, then put it away.

"That's all of them," she said, "Now to go off where I will not be disturbed."

With that, she took to the air...

She was in the wastelands where Goku and Piccolo had battled Raditz. She took all the balls out and laid them on the ground.

"ARISE ETERNAL DRAGON AND GRANT MY WISH!" she cried.

The sky grew dark, there was a flash, and a long green dragon known as Shenron arose.

"Speak! why have you summoned me from my slumber?" boomed the dragon.

"Oh mighty Shenron, please grant my wish," said Zangya, "Bring the Saiyan known as Broly back to life and have him sent here."

"It shall be done," boomed Shenron.

His red eyes flashed.

"It has been done," he boomed, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

He disappeared in a flash of light. The balls flew off in separate directions and the sky went back to normal. Within a few seconds a tall, man with muscles, long dark hair, white pants with red kilt, and gold boots appeared.

"Kakarott!," he yelled, "KAKAROTT WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Broly!" snapped Zangya.

He directed his attention to her.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I have brought you here," said Zangya, "But not to fight Goku."

"If not to fight Kakarott," said Broly, "Then what?"

"You will know in due time," said Zangya, "I'm going to let you stay with me. But you must behave or you and I both will be promptly sent back to Hell. And that means no hunting Goku and his friends either. Understand?"

Broly thought for a minute.

"All right, very well," he said with a nod, "Who are you?"

"I am Zangya," she said, "Come, I shall show you to my house."

With that they flew off...

Goku and Chi-Chi had been sleeping after making love, when Goku suddenly woke up, sensing a familiar Ki.

"Oh no," he whispered, "Don't tell me he's back."

With that, he got up and dressed, and went to investigate...


	4. Chapter 3 HOLY SHIT!

**Chapter Three**

**HOLY SHIT!**

Goku flew over to where Zangya now lived. He knocked on the door.

"Hi Zangya is everything all..." Goku was cut off by a growl.

"Kakarott," snarled the voice.

Goku looked up to see the tall, muscular mass of Broly.

"Broly, what are you doing here?" gasped Goku.

"Who's at the door Broly?" came a feminine voice, "Oh hi Goku?"

"Zangya, what the hell is going on here?" snapped Goku.

"Come in," said Zangya, "I'll explain everything."

Goku and Zangya sat in the living room, while Broly went upstairs to catch a nap.

"What is he doing here?" asked Goku.

"I wished him bac," said Zangya.

"Why?" asked Goku, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Remember how I told you part of King Yemma's criteria is to pick a man for a mate?" asked Zangya.

"Yes?", "said Goku, "Wait don't tell me. How are you going to get him in bed?"

"All Saiyan's like the sight of boobs," said Zangya.

"True," said Goku, "Why should Broly be any different. Can you keep him under control?"

"Sure can," said Zangya.

"OK," said Goku, "I'll leave you guys be. Bye Broly!"

"Grr," was all Goku heard from upstairs.

Goku stifled a laugh, then flew off...


	5. Chapter 4 Barbecue and Surprises

**_Warning: Sexual Content ahead. Don't like? Don't Read. Otherwise Reader Discretion advised._**

**Chapter Four**

**The Barbecue and Surprising Actions**

Broly woke up to a knock on the door. He looked down to see Zangya deeply asleep. She had told him that this was the only adult-sized bed in the house so he agreed to sharing her bed. He pulled some pants on and walked down the door. He opened it. On the stoop stood a woman with her dark hair held up into a bun.

"Ah, you must Broly," she said with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Broly.

"I am Chi-Chi, Goku's wife," said Chi-Chi, "I'm here to bring you guys an invitation. Bulma is having a barbecue at her house at Capsule Corp. She wants to welcome you and Zangya to the Z-gang."

Broly took the invitations.

"Thanks I guess," said Broly, "Zangya is asleep, I'll let her know once she's awake."

"Very good," said Chi-Chi, "I'll see you around."

With that, she left. Zangya came down wearing a bathrobe.

"Who was that?" asked Zangya.

"Kakarott's mate apparently," said Broly, "Invitations to something called a barbecue."

"Oh, that's sweet," said Zangya.

"What's a barbecue?" asked Broly.

"It's a dinner party silly," said Zangya, "and personally, I think we should go."

"If that's what you want, we'll do it," said Broly...

After having breakfast, Zangya and Broly took to the air. She had made sure that they packed swim suits and everything. Zangya was told where Capsule Corp. was before so she knew the way, Broly just followed. He was behind her. He was trying his best to not stare at Zangya's ass. Even through her baggy outfit from her time as Bojack's henchman, he could still make out the detail of certain parts of her body.

Broly felt a slight blush and averted his eyes. They had landed at Capsule Corp.. A blue haired woman came out to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Bulma," she said, "You two must be Broly and Zangya. Nice to finally meet you. Right this way."

She led Broly and Zangya, to the pool area. Broly looked around. He saw several people he had fought before, and others he had never seen. There was a man with dark hair and scars on his face (He would later find out that was Bulma's ex-boyfriend Yamcha), A man with a bald head and three eyes with a blue haired woman, and a little clown like character (He found out those three were Tien, Launch, and Chaiotzu), and there was a Saiyan he had only heard stories of, playing guitar with the purple haired kid he fought on New Vegeta. (He found out the Saiyan with the strange tail was Gargus Vegeta's son from another Dimension. (**A/N: I'm going to make a Story of Gargus soon**). He was a Reptilican Saiyan; they have a scaly tail instead of a furry tail). Nearby was a young woman that looked like Bulma (He found out her name is Bra.) He recognized everyone else.

"I hope you like to swim," Zangya said.

"Swimming's okay, I've done it before," said Broly.

"Good, because I packed our swim suits," said Zangya.

Broly had changed into his swim trunks (Basically just colored black). He was swimming in the pool, he suddenly sensed Zangya's presence. He looked up to see her dressed in a deep red, rather skimpy, bikini type, swimsuit. Broly felt himself heat up slightly. He had to admit, it brought out the details of her physique perfectly.

He held his hands out to help her into the pool. She smiled and walked into his reach so that he could gently grip her hips and lower her into the pool. She smiled and kissed Broly on the cheek. Broly blushed.

Everyone started laughing.

"Broly's got a girlfriend," laughed Goku.

"Shut up Kakarrot," snapped Broly.

Everyone laughed harder. All this laughter was giving him a headache, so Broly got out to find a quiet spot, which turned out to be one of the changing rooms. Zangya had followed him. She knocked on the door.

"Broly?" she said.

She heard a grunt. She opened the door and entered, closing and locking it behind her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just needed a little quiet," said Broly, "Kakarrot's laughing was giving me a damn headache."

Zangya chuckled.

"Yeah, he is a little loud and goofy," said Zangya.

She knelt beside Broly.

"I noticed you staring at me a few times," said Zangya, "Do you like me?"

Broly looked at her slightly, unsure whether to answer or not.

"It's all right if you do," said Zangya.

"I do admit you're very attractive," said Broly.

Zangya giggled.

"So are you," she said.

Broly looked at her surprised.

"No one's ever called me that before," said Broly.

"Really? I'm surprised," said Zangya.

"Most people are more concerned on my ki blasts than my looks," said Broly.

"Well, we have a chance to change that," said Zangya, undoing the top of her bathing suit.

Broly looked at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Broly.

Zangya raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked as her top fell away, revealing her perfect breasts.

Broly sweat-dropped and blushed. Zangya smiled, then took one of his hands and pressed it to her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned. Broly gulped silently. Zangya moved closer and planted a kiss on Broly's lips. Broly groaned as he kissed her back. His arms snaking around her waist. Zangya's hand somehow snuck to his lower region. Broly pulled away quickly.

"I figured out why you brought me back," said Broly, "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?" asked Zangya.

"Stuff like this is where I lose control," said Broly.

Zangya smiled.

"Don't worry baby," said Zangya, "I'll keep you in check."

With that, she kissed him again, while lowering him to the floor. Broly slowly dropped onto his back with Zangya on top. Their lips meshing and moving together. The sensations were intoxicating to Broly's senses. Groaned as their lips continued to mingle.

Zangya then broke contact then stood up and removed her bikini bottom. Broly blushed deeply. Zangya smiled in a naughty manner then laid back on top of him, making out with him once more. Zangya's tongue then brushed against Broly's lips. They opened to permit access. Their tongues waged a little battle as Zangya inched Broly's swim trunks off.

Once they were fully removed, Zangya broke lip contact once more, then wrapped her hands around Broly's piece and started to stroke him. Broly gasped at the sensations. Zangya smiled and increased rhythm until he was at maximum precision. Zangya then wrapped her mouth around him as much as she could, and started bobbing her head.

Broly grunted in pleasure. Zangya smiled to herself as she increased her rhythm, enjoying what she was doing. Broly groaned as he blasted a little of his essence. Zangya smiled as she pulled her mouth off.

"You're a big boy," she whispered into his ear.

Broly blushed again. Zangya giggled, then climbed on top so that she was straddling Broly, then lifted up and gently lowered herself so that Broly was inside her. Her face flinched a little at his size, but she adjusted quickly. She gasped as she started slamming herself against his shaft, riding him like a cowgirl. Broly's hands reached up to support her hips.

Zangya started moaning even more.

"Oh Broly," she gasped as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor.

Now she was laying completely on top.

"Oh," she gasped as she continued thrusting her hips against his piece.

Broly's grunting and groaning seemed to drive her wild as she increased her tempo. Broly somehow unstuck his wrists from under her hands and cupped her perfectly rounded breasts, his thumbs caressing her pastel pink nipples. Zangya braced her hands against the floor and her thighs against his legs as she increased her tempo to full strength and speed.

Their lovemaking busted into passion all the while trying not to make too much noise. Eventually, both gasped as they climaxed at the same time. Breathing labouredly and sweating. The two snuggled in each other's arms. Zangya kissed him on the lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

"Yes," said Broly as his fingers raked through Zangya's hair.

Zangya sighed in happiness.

"Guess Kakarott was right," said Broly.

"About what?" asked Zangya.

"I _do_ have a girlfriend now," he said.

Zangya giggled and kissed his lips once more.

"Come on, let's get dressed and rejoin the party," said Zangya, "Would not want them to worry."

Broly smiled as he untangled himself. The got dressed and left the changing room...


	6. Chapter 5 A New Couple

**Chapter Five**

**A New Couple**

Broly and Zangya walked out to see several people either looking at them or smirking at them.

"Guess we did not shield our ki's," said Zangya.

Broly blushed slightly. Zangya just smiled.

"Congratulations," whispered Chi-Chi as they passed.

Zangya smiled at her.

"This is a little embarrassing," muttered Broly.

"Don't worry baby," said Zangya, "You'll get used to it."

Zangya intertwined her fingers in Broly's fingers. Broly smiled as he sat down with her and got some food...

"So I take it you and Zangya are together now?" asked Goku.

"Yes," said Broly while biting into his fifteenth cheeseburger.

"That's very cute," said Bulma while serving more food.

Zangya helped herself to a hotdog.

"Well, I am supposed to find a mate," said Zangya, "Broly was the perfect match."

"It would seem that way," said Chi-Chi.

"Broly with a mate? Ha!" muttered Vegeta.

"Did you say something?" asked Broly.

"No, I sneezed," Vegeta said sarcastically.

Broly rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Same old proud prince," he muttered.

"What?" snapped Vegeta.

Broly ignored him as everyone elese laughed...

After awhile, it was time for everyone to go home. Zangya was too tired to fly, so Broly decided to carry her. As the were flying, Zangya looked up at him.

"This is very sweet of you Broly," she said.

Broly looked down at her and smirked, then continued flying. She rested her head on his chest as he held her bridal style. Zangya kissed him on the chin, then fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and almost smiled.

"She makes me feel so different," said Broly, "It's like I'm whole or something."

They arrived at their house. Broly landed and carried her inside. He quietly climbed the stairs. He gently laid her on the bed, then got out a pink nightgown for her. He removed her clothes, then put the nightgown on her, then covered her up. He then stripped his clothes off and climbed in beside her, and switched off the light. In her sleep, Zangya sighed and rolled over so that her head was resting on Broly's shoulder.

Broly smiled and put his arms around her. One word went through his mind: '_Mine_'.

He fell asleep with his face buried into her hair...


	7. Chapter 6 First Morning as a Couple

_**Warning: Another love scene coming up. If U dont like, Dont read.**_

**Chapter Six**

**First Morning Together**

Broly woke up to see a pair of pretty eyes looking down on him. He jolted his eyes opened, startled, then relaxed when he realized it was just Zangya.

"Why did you just sit there and stare at me?" asked Broly.

Zangya smiled.

"You looked so peaceful," said Zangya, "That I did not want to wake you."

Broly sat up a little and found that Zangya was straddling his hips, then realized her nightgown was missing.

Zzangya giggled, seeing that he just noticed.

"Took you a while," she said.

Broly smiled. Her giggle made him feel slightly warm. Broly pulled her down for a kiss. Zangya responded right away, hungrily. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as Broly's hands run up and down her back and through her hair, earning a moan. He smirked and rolled her onto her back. He started trailing kisses all over her jawline, and neck. Zangya giggled again.

"Oh Broly," she giggled.

Her giggles turned into erotic moans as Broly's lips moved to her breasts.

"Oh my," she gasped as Broly licked and sucked her nipples until they stood up.

She gripped the sheets tightly as Broly's lips came to her abdomen.

"Oh," moaned Zangya.

Broly smirked, only his second time and already, Zangya was feeling pleasure beyond anything she ever knew. He started trailing kisses all around her legs until his found her wet center.

Zangya gasped in ecstasy as his tongue sought her out. Her hands gripped the bed posts real hard as he continued to ravish her, causing her to climax. Zangya pulled him off and kissed her passionately.

"_Take me_," she whispered as Broly sucked her ear.

Broly kissed her lips and plunged inside. Zangya cried out in pleausere as Broly made love to her. The bed squeaked and groaned from his strength.

"Oh yes," gasped Zangya.

Broly groaned as he felt such pleasure, and increased his speed.

Zangya moaned.

"Yes Broly, Harder," she gasped.

The headboard thumping against the wall seemed to be maddening as it thumped each time Broly thrusted.

Broly groaned as his mouth went down and sucked on Zangya's neck, Her fingers leaving scratchmarks on his back as she wrapped her legs around Broly's waist so that they wound up rocking together. Broly could feel his dam beginning to burst, he gripped Zangya's hair in his hands gently as he kissed her passionately.

Eventually both cried out as the achieved their peak. Broly collapsed on her, then rolled off. Zangya smiled, and snuggled up to him.

"Incredible," she said, "Just like last time."

Broly smiled, then kissed her, than his stomach growled. Zangya smiled.

"I'll make us some breakfast," she said.

They got up, got dressed, and went downstairs, where Zangya made bacon and eggs for breakfast...


	8. Chapter 7 Convict

**Chapter Seven**

**Convict**

While Broly and Zangya were having breakfast and enjoying being together, someone made a daring escape. He had blue-green skin, a scar on his face and orange hair. He had hid, then made his escape while the ogre's backs were turned. He escaped through a portal.

"Soon, we will be reunited," he said to himself as he flew through.

He came out of the portal into the land of the living.

"Now to find out where you are," said the man.

Sensing a power level, he followed it...

Zangya and Broly had decided to go to the beach after breakfast. Zangya laid the back of her head against Broly's cest as they relaxed in the sun.

"I never expected to find happiness," said Broly, "But now I have you."

Zangya smiled.

"I always thought you were perfect for me," said Zangya, "Tough, powerful, handsome, good at pleasuring me. Perfect for me."

Suddenly, they sensed a spike in power, they looked up and a form landed.

"Bojack," gasped Zangya.

"Impossible," she said, "You're dead."  
>Bojack laughed.<p>

"A clever mind comes in handy," he said, "I thought you might like to help me destroy the world."

"That does not appeal to me anymore," said Zangya.

"What?" snapped Bojack, "Because you're in love? You're still a pirate."

"Not anymore," said Zangya.

"Once a pirate always a pirate!" bellowed Bojack.

"I suggest you get out of here," snarled Broly.

"Stay out of this asshole!" yelled Bojack.

"I don't have to," snapped Broly, "She's my lady."

"You don't have to?" snapped Bojack, "Prove it."

Broly gently moved Zangya off his lap and got up.

"You're fighting with the wrong guy," drawled Bojack.

Broly moved forward at blinding speed and elbowed Bojack in the face. Bojack grunted at the impact and fell on his back. He rolled backwards, just barely missing, Broly landing on him. Bojack threw a punch. Broly blocked and punched him into a rock wall. Bojack got up and wiped the blood from hid mouth.

"All right," he snarled, "Round two."

He growled as he transformed and his muscles grew bigger. Bojack darted forward and kicked Broly in the gut, doubling him over, then elbowed him in the back, knocking him face first into the ground. Broly got up, blood dripping from his face. He screamed and his hair turned yellow and his eyes turquoise, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Bojack laughed.

"Like thats gonna do any good," he said.

Broly flew at him with a yell, and punched Bojack in the gut. All Bojack did was smile. He kicked Bojack in the gut, earning a laugh, then elbowed him in the face. Bojack caught him by the head and slammed him into the ground. Broly cried out as Bojack stomped on him. Just as he was about to proceed to beating on Broly, he was suddenly paralyzed.

"What the fuck," snapped Bojack, and looked at Zangya.

Her hand was outstretched, he was caught in her psychic threads. She then ran to Broly, grabbed onto his and performed Instant Transmission. The threads dissipated after she teleported.

"You can't escape for long!" yelled Bojack. He set off looking for them...


	9. Chapter 8 Only One Choice

_**Warning: Love Scene Alert. Dont Like? Dont Read. But this one has a rather different outcome.**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Only One Choice**

Zangya sat Broly on a chair.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She went to her phone and dialed. Chi-Chi answered.

"Hello, Chi-Chi," said Zangya, "Is Goku there?"

"Give me a second," said Chi Chi.

It was muffled, but Zangya could hear Chi Chi yeall for Goku.

"Hello," said Goku's voice, it was still muffled.

"Goku you're holding the phone upside down," camd Chi Chi's voice.

"Oops," Goku laughed then flipped the phone over.

"Hello?" Goku's voice said clearly.

"Goku, we have a problem," said Zangya.

"Whats wrong?" asked Goku.

"Somehow, Bojack has escaped from Hell," said Zangya.

"Shit," muttered Goku, "You did the right thing Zangya, are you and Broly OK?"

"Yes, he suffered a few bruises and a cut," said Zangya, "But he's all right. I'm going to tend to him."

"Thank you for letting me know," said Goku, "I'll spread the word."

"OK Bye," said Zangya.

They hung up.

"Kakarott and the others can't stand up to him," said Broly.

Zangya sat in front of him and started cleaning the blood off his face.

"If they can't, who can?" asked Zangya as she applied some antiseptic to his wound.

"I can, but only if I do one thing," said Broly.

Zangya looked at him slightly worried.

"What would that be?" she asked while applying a bandage.

"I have to go all out," said Broly.

"You don't mean...?" said Zangya.

"Yes, I have to enter my ultimate form," said Broly.

"You can't," said Zangya, "You could destroy the world, and lose control of yourself."

"What other choice do I have?" asked Broly, "Plus I did not have anyone to love at the time. With you, there's a slim chance I can control it."

"What if I lose you? What if they have to kill you?" asked Zangya.

"Wish me back," said Broly, "I will never truly leave you."

Zangya pulled Broly to her and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," said Zangya, "More than anything."

"I know you do," said Broly.

Zangya kissed him passionately, as Broly hoisted her, bridal style. He carried her to their bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Broly kissed her as he climbed on top. Zangya's hands roved up and down his back hungrily as he removed the top of her bathing suit. Broly tossed it aside indifferently as his mouth went from her lips to, her cheek, her jawline, and then down to her neck. Zangya moaned as Broly continued feathering her neck with kisses.

"Oh Broly," moaned Zangya, "Make me yours."

"Are you sure?" asked Broly, "There's no turning back afterwards."

"Im sure," said Zangya.

Broly kissed her then bit deep into. Zangya gasped in pain, but then moaned in pleasure, as she did the same for Broly, earning the same effect. He cotinued kissing her neck, and then moved onto her breasts. Zangya leaned her head back and moaned.

"Oh," she gasped as Broly kissed, fondled, licked, and sucked her breasts.

Broly kissed a trail down to her abdomen where he kissed around her belly button then stuck his tongue in. Zangya giggled.

"Broly, that tickles," she laughed.

Broly suppressed a laugh as he moved down and pulled the bottom half of her bathing suit off with his teeth, and proceeded to kiss her legs. Zangya moaned his name as he continued giving her his undivided attention. His mouth sought out her juicy center and got right to it.

Zangya gasped and cried out loud. Jittering with excitement.

"Oh Broly!" she cried as he licked her.

Zangya's hands tangled in his hair and pulled him into another searing hot kiss. While they were making out, Zangya's fingers hooked into the waistband of Broly's trunks and pulled them down. Once he was stark naked, Broly rubbed his hard, throbbing member against Zangya's glory button. Zangya mewled in ecstasy.

"Don't tease me Broly," she gasped, "Let me have you."

Broly smiled and plunged inside.

"OH YES!" gasped Zangya as Broly thrusted inside her and pulled out repeatedly.

Broly took his time, savoring the sensations. Broly passionately kissed her and intertwined his fingers with Zangya's as he made love to her.

"OH!" moaned Zangya, as Broly's lips moved onto her neck.

Zangya showered kisses all over Broly's face as he continued giving her his body. After awhile, Zangya founded his ear lobe and started sucking on it.

"Oh!" grunted Broly.

Broly then took Zangya's hands and pinned them down on the pillows by the wrist, one on either side of her head.

"Sweet Mother of Kami," gasped Zangya as Broly lifted himself up slightly and started thrusting a little harder.

Both Zangya and Broly were started to grunt with each thrust, feeling themselves reaching their peak. Broly kissed her again and picked up his tempo, thrusting harder. Zangya wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against each thrust until, eventually, both cried out at the same time as they achieved their orgasms. Broly, collapsed againsts Zangya, and went to climb off. Zangya wrapped her arms around him.

"No. Stay," she gasped.

Broly, laid back down and rested his face by her ear.

"_I love you_," he whispered.

"_I love you too_," she whispered back.

Broly kissed her, and then they fell asleep...


	10. Chapter 9 DIE!

**Chapter Nine**

**DIE!**

It had been several weeks since Bojack had been heard from. The Z Fighters were beginning to think he was either dead, hiding, or he left. Broly and Zangya had been staying with the others at Capsule Corp. for the sake of safety. Broly notice that Zangya was wearing rather baggy clothing, she got strange cravings, had to use the bathroom frequently, was sick very often, she even slept most of the time.

He was curious as to why. She usually wore anything that would catch his attention. Tien's girlfriend Launch watched everything from the corner of her eyes. When Zangya ran to the bathroom, Launch went to talk to Broly (She was in cute mode at the moment).

"Is she all right?" asked Launch.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," said Broly, "She's been acting unusual lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Launch.

"She's been having cravings that would rival a Saiyan," said Broly, "Using the bathroom more often, she's been sick a few times. She constantly sleeps too."

"You don't think she's...?" Launch began.

"What do you mean?" asked Broly.

"You'll have to talk to her," said Launch.

They heard the toilet flush, and Zangya came out looking a little blue (Her skins green remember?) around the gills. Broly held her in his arms, hugging her. She leaned her head against his chest. He gently lifted her, bridal style to the kitchen and gently ste her down, then got her a glass of water.

"You have been acting strangely my love," said Broly, "Is something wrong?"

Zangya sipped the water and leaned the cold glass against her forehead.

"I'm afraid as to how you will take this," said Zangya.

She opened her robe, she was wearing a t-shirt underneath, her belly was perhaps the size of a melon or bigger.

"I'm pregnant Broly," said Zangya, "I was afraid to tell you."

Broly gently put his hand on her belly, and kissed her forehead.

"Never be afraid," said Broly, "I will never leave you. You're my mate, and I love you more than life itself."

Broly wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"We should tell the others," said Zangya.

"As you wish," said Broly.

They went into the living room.

"Everyone, I have some news," announced Zangya.

They all looked at her.

"I'm Broly and I are having a baby," she said.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

"We'll have to schedule a baby shower," said 18.

Goku patted Broly on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks Kakarrot," said Broly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, the whole house rocked.

"BROLY!" yelled a voice.

Bojack had finally made his presence known.

"Launch, would you, Chi-Chi, and Bulma please keep Zangya company?" asked Broly, "I just learned of her pregnancy myself, and I want nothing to happen to her."

Launch sneezed and turned into her tomboy mode.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Of course Broly," said Bulma.

"We would be glad to help," said Chi-Chi.

"I'll help too," said Videl.

"So will I, she'll need protection," said 18.

"I will also help," said Pan, "Don't let anything happen to Gargus." (**A.N.:Pan is 18 years old in this story, and Gargus is her lover.**)

"I'm not much use in a fight so I'll help also," said Bra.

"Thank you," said Broly, "I'll do my best Pan. Consider it an even trade."

Broly kissed Zangya then he and the Z-Fighters went outside to face Bojack. Broly looked at him with a look of utter hatred.

"So show your ugly face?" snarled Broly.

"The rest of you, stay out of this," said Bojakc, "This is between me and him."

"The Z-Fighters are a brothers in battle," snapped Vegeta, "Any business betweem you and Broly is our buisiness as well Pirate Scum."

Broly lunged while Bojack was distracted and hit him in the face.

"That was cheap," snarled Bojack.

He uppercutted Broly into the air, appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him into a building. Broly got up and yelled, becoming Super Saiyan. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Gargus and Goten did the same.

Bojack smiled and transformed.

"You Super Slackers are no match for me," he drawled.

Tien and Chiatzou tried to double team Bojack only to get double chokeslamed. Krillin tried to sneak up on him and launch his Destructo Disc. Bojack moved aside, dodging the attack and elbowed Krillin in the face and then hammer fisted him down to the ground. Next to attack was Yamcha, he attempted his Spirit Ball attack. Bojack followed it's direction with an annoyed look until it hit him. His hand came out of the cloud, grabbed Yamcha by the head, and swung him down. Piccolo did not have much luck either, as he tried to flurry Bojack with punches and kicks, only to be blocked. Bojack punched him in the stomach and then grabbed him and gave him a headbutt in the face, knocking him out of the air.

Gohan and Goten, in an act of brotherliness, tried to attack Bojack with Masenko attacks. All they got was Bojack disappearing in an afterimage, and reappearing behind them. He grabbed them by their heads, and knocked them together then dropped them. Trunks, getting severely pissed off at his friends going down so painfully, tried to attack Bojack with a kick. Bojack ducked and elbowed him in the gut. While he was clutching his stomach, Bojack appeared above him and slammed his foot into Trunks' back, sending him down.

"You son of a BITCH!" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta sped at Bojack, launching energy balls like a machine gun. Bojack deflected them all. Once Vegeta was close enough, he grabbed him and threw him, then launched his Galactic Buster at him, scoring a direct hit; it knocked him through a building. Goku's turn came, he attempted to elbow Bojack in the stomach. He hit him, but Bojack did not even blink. Goku then kicked him in the face, earning just a laugh. Bojack then caught him by the wrist when he attempted to punch him. Bojack punched Goku in the stomach, then threw him into a wall.

Broly then attacked in an effort to save his former nemesis, launching his Eraser Cannon. He kicked Bojack, only to be grabbed by the throat.

"I've been waiting for you," snarled Bojack as Broly struggled to pry his fingers from his throat to catch a breath.

Bojack punched him in the stomach. Then kneed him in the balls. Broly cried out as he clutched his jewels in pain. Bojack then continued ti shower Broly with punch after punch and kick after kick. Broly screamed in pain as Bojack wailed on him, making him bleed and spit up blood. Bojack then double hammer fist Broly to the ground. Broly landing skidding to a halt on his back.

Bojack landed on him, one foot on Broly's chest, the other on his throat, slowly baring down.

Bojack laughed cruelly.

"Legendary Super Saiyan my ass," he snarled, "You're just as weak as Goku and Vegeta. When I'm done with you, I''m going to snap Zangya's neck and obliterate her unborn child."

Broly's eye's widened. Bojack laughed.

"Yes," he snarled, "I know she's pregnant with your whelp. Though I might be generous and just raise the little shit to be one of my henchman."

That was too far. Broly got pissed and screamed. He screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"What the?" exclaimed Bojack as Broly shifted to Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly grabbed Bojack's leg and twisted. Bojack screamed and went flying as Broly threw him. Broly flew up and punched him, sending him flying another direction. Then teleported right behind him and kicked him. Broly then flew and caught him by the throat. He then proceeded to break each leg and arm one by one, relishing Bojack's agonizing screams.

"You will touch neither my lady nor my child," snarled Broly.

He then threw Bojack into a building.

"DIE!" Broly bellowed as he launched his Omega Blaster.

When it hit, Bojack screamed in agony as he was slowly vaporized.

The guys ran to Broly.

"You did it!" cried Goku with joy.

Broly held his hand out as he covered his face.

"Ka...Kakarott," Broly stuttered, "P...p...please. S...stay back."

Zangya came running.

"Broly," she cried.

Broly looked at her, eyes widening.

"Zangya," he said as he slowly reverted to normal.

Broly dropped to his knees, panting from exhaustion. Zangya kneeled in front of him and lifted his head so that she could look into his eyes. Broly weakly smiled. Zangya smiled as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. She kissed him then held him in a tight embrace...


	11. Epilogue Happiness

**Epilogue**

**Happiness**

It had been several months since that fateful battle. All the Z-Warriors had needed caring for due to their injuries. Zangya stood by the window, a bundle cradled in her arms. It was wrapped in a sky blue blanket with fluffy white cloud patterns. The bundle made a cooing sound. Zangya looked down at it and smiled.

In that bundle, was a baby. It's skin color matching Zangya's, but had wild dark hair and a furry brown tail, which gently wrapped around her wrist. Zangya had given birth several months after the battle to a healthy baby boy. She and Broly had named him, Garuu (**Pronounced: Gaa-roo)**.

Broly came back inside after sparring with Goku and the others. He held Zangya and kissed her on the cheek, then looked down at their son and smiled. He gently stroked the babies cheek as the baby cooed and giggled.

"My son," he whispered, "You are the greatest gift lovers could ever receive."

Zangya smiled.

"A true blessing," she whispered.

She kissed the baby on the forehead, then Broly on the cheek. Zangya got an even bigger surprise the next day when Broly asked her to marry him. He had to learn how marriage proposals worked, but Goku and Chi-Chi were more than willing to teach him. Their future seemed bright, with many blessings ahead.

**THE  
>END!<strong>


End file.
